The Alternative Chapter
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: The alternative ending to Don't drown in your tears. Read Don't Drown in your Tears first, if you haven't read. This is the happier ending for everyone who wanted it to end with Mikan alive. R


**The Alternative Chapter**

This is chapter 14 of Don't drown in your Tears, and I am putting it up as a one shot, but still, it is the alternative chapter for chapter 13, where Mikan _does not_ die, neither does Natsume, nor does Miyako, a high possibility that Risa dies, so, be happy:)

And it still has the beginning in it where everyone wants Mikan dead... Enjoy!

I do NOT own Gakuen Alice! All in favour say Ai... (AI!!!)

**Fourteen: The Alternative Chapter, Mikan won't drown in her Tears**

"Where the hell IS SHE!?" screamed Hotaru, hitting someone on the head as they cried in pain and she growled, looking at her device, trying to find Mikan who was supposedly in the basement. They couldn't find her anywhere, and Hotaru was getting in a bad mood, everyone saw, and tried to stay out of her way, especially Ruka, whom she took the blame on for everything after Risa brain washed her.

"Hotaru, don't get pissed off! The brat probably _died_ down here, anyways!" snapped Sumire as Hotaru growled, and threw the device against the wall as it smashed into millions of tiny pieces, and everyone went wide eyed because of what she did. Sumire and the others all took a careful step back so that no one would get hurt by the angry Hotaru, who suddenly kicked some boxes down, and growled, shaking a fist in the air.

"That bitch had better come out soon, or I will yell so loud that God will fall down off his fucking throne!" she screeched, and then, as everyone looked around frantically for Mikan, Nonoko spotted something, and walked towards it, picking it up and staring at it before holding it up for everyone to see.

"I found her, but, she got away again. The bitch tricked us." said Nonoko coldly as everyone stared at the ID, and Hotaru _scareamed_. She screamed so loudly everyone had to cover their ears, and they raced to the cellar door, ready to try and find Mikan again, to take her to Risa, but, they didn't know Mikan had accidentally ran into the Master Plan Risa had created for her...

Miyako saw Mikan run past, and she gasped, she knew Mikan would see, and she turned into a ghost and started to speed after Mikan, who was running like lightning. Miyako tried to stop her, but Mikan just ran through the transparent girl, who remembered ghosts weren't hollow like humans, but if she was a ghsot, then she could walk, run and fly, but in her human state, she was much weaker and couldn't move at all.

So all she had to do was hope that Mikan didn't see anything, but she knew that however much she wanted Mikan to turn into a different direction, all chance was hoeless, because Mikan stopped running, and stood there, seeing the site before her as her eyes widened. Miyako stopped aswell, and held onto her shoulders toghtly as tears readied themselves to leak from her transparent eyes, and Mikan stood, shocked at the sight before her.

Risa Mikota and Natsume Hyuuga... Were holding hands, and... They were... Kissing!? Mikan gasped in shock and horror, sadness mixed into her confused hazel eyes as the two looked up, and Natsume smirked as Risa pushed herself against him, and embraced the lad, while Mikan watched in horror as they grinned towards her, looking happy with themselves as Mikan stood, shaking her head.

"No... No..." she whispered, and Natsume grinned, nodding.

"Yes..." he grinned as Mikan shook her head, and stepped back, then fell down to the ground with a large thump, and Natsume laughed coldly as Risa followed suit, and, Natsume pointed a finger at her, glaring at her.

"You are the last person I want to see! I don't know why I even returned here, because I knew I would have to see you again! You know, telling you I loved you was the hugest mistake in my life, I love Risa now, and only Risa. I never loved you from the start, I only wanted to toy with you because it was funny. When I saw how hurt you were the day I left, I was glad, it made me so happy inside! And when you cut yourself, bleeding, I found that hilarious because I wanted you to die so badly! " he laughed as Mikan shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No, Natsume... Natsume you said you loved me!" she wailed, and he laughed even harder.

"Love!? Love you! Get real, you social wreck! The only thing I would love about you is seeing you dead! The day you die a burden will be off my back, and I will be the happiest guy alive! I won't have you to follow me around, to try and control me anymore! I won't have to worry! I can't wait till that day comes, you worthless bitch!" he yelled, and the barirer snapped, and Mikan couldn;t control it anymore, and she screamed, tears trailing down her face.

"No... No... NO!!!" she screamed as birds flew from the tree's and Mikan stood up, running as Natsume blinked, suddenly snapped out of his trance. When her barrier of nullification broke, Mikan lost control and the emotion in her heart caused her alice to go haywire.ikan ran as fast as she could, the tears streaming down her face. Her nullification alice had broken the alice held over Natsume, and he realised what he had done, and tried to go after her as Risa's eyes widened.

Mikan had broken her alice!

"Mikan! WAIT!" Natsume cried, but Risa pulled him back, angry and holding his arm tightly as she growled and glared,

"Don't you dare go near her! Hear me! If you go near her I will kill you! I will KILL YOU ALL!" Risa yelled as Natsume glared at her, and elbowed her in the stomach as she gasped and fell, clutching her stomach and coughing up blood while Natsume ran after Mikan, and so did Youichi, going after them both as Miyako flew behind them, worried about the crying Mikan.

Hotaru and the others regained control over their minds again, and realised what they had done, as well, and quickly went off to search for Mikan who was running and running, turning corners until she reached a lake, no one knew where she was, and she stood there, looking at her tear stained reflection, and shook her head, the tears splashed into the water slowly, dripping from her face.

"Don't drown in your tears... Don't drown in them, Mikan Sakura... Ah, now I see what he meant." she whispered to herself as she stood there, looking at the sky, it was growing darker and darker...

Natsume ran and ran, trying to find her, tears in his eyes...

Another tear drop fell as Mikan stared at the sky, then looked back down at her reflection, and sighed, seeing herself.

"Don't drown in your tears, he meant... I shouldn't cry so much for him, even if he was still there, if I cried, I would never smile again, so, he wanted me to smile... After all this time... He wanted my smile... To see me smiling, and, if I did cry... I would drown, and... Be lost, right, Natsume?" she whispered, and stared down at her reflection, then, lifted the corners of her mouth, and, she smiled.

But, before she could fall into the lake, someone stepped up behind her, and stared at her.

"You do know Risa's other Alice is Voice Phermone?" asked a voice, and Mikan turned around, to see Miyako, in her human form, staring at her with her arms folded as Mikan's eyes widened, and she stared at Miyako in shock as Miyako nodded, and walked towards her, sighing as they stared down at their reflections in the lake. Miyako hadn't seen herself for some time. She had grown.

"That's why Natsume was so cruel to you, I saw it, she controlled him, and was plotting to kill you so she could have him, but when you screamed out no, it broke her alice because your Nullification went haywire and it made everyone return to normal, Mikan. Your Alice saved everyone, even if you were weak." Miyako said as Mikan stared at her, wide eyed with shock.

"Wh-What do you mean, Miyako?" she asked, and Miyako turned to her, smiling.

"It means, no matter how much ice encases your heart, your heart will always be pure, unlike my sisters. Mikan, don't believe what Natsume had said back there, he didn't mean it, like, when he left this academy, he didn't mean anything when he said he didn't love you back, because he did. Persona just threatened him alot. If Natsume told you his love for you, he would see you dead." whispered Miyako, and Mikan's eyes widened as Miyako nodded sadly, then embraced Mikan, tightly.

"Just... Don't drown in your tears, if you do, then, so will Natsume, and so will I, Mikan, and remember, Youichi, Hotaru, Natsume... Everyone, they want to see your smile again. _Let_ them see it, Mikan. If you don't, then, the Academy will die." Miyako explained as Mikan stared at her, and Miyako then smiled brightly, something she hadn't done for years, and then, someone's footsteps were heard.

"Mikan!" he cried, and Mikan and Miyako turned around, and saw Natsume there, hands on his knee's, panting from the run, the tears evident in his eyes were trailing down his face as he stared at Mikan, who stared at him, then slowly walked towards him.

"Mikan, I didn't mean anything! Risa took control over me, made me say it, she wanted to kill you!" he cried, and suddenly... SLAP!!! Mikan held her hand in the air as he clutched his cheek, and she glowered at him.

"You bastard, don't you think I know that already!? That was for leaving me for so long! I was so lonely, Natsume Hyuuga! I can't believe you let me get colder and colder! Natsume Hyuuga you jerk, you weirdo..." she snapped, then blushed gently before kissing him lightly on the lips, and smiling as he stared at her, dreamily, "Arigatou. You saved me from rowning in my Tears." she whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her as she hugged him, and kissed him once more, before smiling brightly as Miyako cried, she hadn't been happy for some time...

And when everyone ran towards the lake, there they saw Mikan and Natsume, kissing, and when they stopped, Youichi gasped, he saw it, Mikan's smile, her smile that he had waited for so long to see, and Hotaru burst into baby tears as Youichi ran towards Mikan and Natsume, hugging them as Mikan smiled warmly.

And Risa? Well, Miyako pushed her off a cliff...

_**The Alternative Ending...**_

Yeah, short, but hey, the alternative ending is Hapy wappy! Yes, people, Risa died... REVIEW!

_**Love Blue -Niagra!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_


End file.
